Insidious
by ThisCatalyst'sPen
Summary: "Something big is coming, monsters, and you are smack-dab in the middle of it..." When an alien crash-lands on Earth, everyone is surprised to find that his mission is peaceful. Though not everyone believes this, especially when the monsters accidentally overhear his insidious plans…
1. Chapter 1 More Than a Feeling

**Insidious**

**Summary:** "Something big is coming, monsters, and you are smack-dab in the middle of it..."  
When an alien crash-lands on Earth, everyone is surprised when to find that his mission is peaceful. Though not everyone believes this, especially when the monsters accidentally overhear his insidious plans…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Monsters vs. Aliens. _I do not claim that I own it or any rights. The characters belong to _DreamWorks. _I am only using them for non-profit, Fanfiction writing.

**Author's Notes: **Hello everyone, it has been quite a while since I last wrote for this forum. I believe then, I was under the penname of _AussieGirlDreams. _I wrote the **Nightmare in Modesto** series and quite a few other pieces. It's thanks to the new TV series that I have regained a little of the lost inspiration I had for this forum. I want to start to get back into writing for _MvA _again, and hope that this story will kick-start my inspiration to write more.

If you have seen the TV series you will see some elements of it present in this story, as well as elements from the original movie. If you have any questions or concerns, please feel free to PM me or leave a review. I hope that the characters are not overly OOC, as it has been a while since I have written them. Any tips or pointers would be greatly appreciated.

Please enjoy :)

* * *

**Chapter One**

**More Than a Feeling**

Link sighed in frustration, rolling over on his bed and trying to get comfortable. The glowing red digits on his alarm clock read 4:03. Groaning, Link stretched and sat up, glaring angrily at his bed. This wasn't first night sleep had eluded him. For the past few days, Link had been finding it harder than usual to fall asleep. He constantly turned in his bed, unable to catch the sleep he so desperately needed and craved. Dark circles were starting to show under his eyes and he was constantly yawning.

Link was usually a pretty heavy sleeper, and had no difficulty with closing his eyes and lulling off to sleep. He had briefly considered asking Doctor Cockroach for a sleeping pill, but had quickly discarded the thought. He didn't like the idea of being controlled by a pill, and if there were ever an emergency, he wanted to be fully awake and alert, not stuck in some chemically-induced sleep.

Stretching his arms above his head, Link slowly got to his feet. It was almost dawn, and there was very little chance that he would be getting any sleep tonight. Coffee had become his new best friend, and he was starting to crave the sweet, dark liquid.

Trying to be quiet so as not to wake anyone else up at this early hour, Link crept down the shadowy hallway and into the kitchen. The black coffee pot sat waiting for him on the kitchen counter, a shining beacon in the darkness. Pulling a mug from the cabinet, Link flipped the switch on the kettle and leaned heavily against the counter, waiting for the water to boil.

Link rubbed his tired eyes and stared down at his empty mug. The past few weeks had been really good for the monster team. There hadn't been any reported alien sightings, so the crew got to relax for a little, a pleasant change. They were happy and stress-free for once, enjoying the rare slice of normality that had been given to them.

With a sinking feeling in his gut, Link knew that the normalcy would soon be over.

There was a feeling in his chest, one he couldn't quite decode. It was as if something was trying to warn him of something, a slither of doubt starting to cloud his mind. The last time Link hadn't been able to sleep well was only a few months ago. It had started a week before Gallaxhar had sent his alien-probe to try and take back his Quontonium. Link had ignored the feeling then, brushing it off as restlessness. But now he knew better.

It had nearly been a week since Link had been able to sleep, which meant that something bad was going to happen, and it was going to happen soon.

* * *

"Link, hey, Link, wake up!"

Link jolted awake with a start. "What happened?" He asked, blinking in confusion.

"You fell asleep again," Susan said, looking down at Link with concern. "This is the third time this week."

"Sorry," Link mumbled, shaking his head. "I haven't been sleeping well lately."

"Have you been having nightmares?" B.O.B asked from across the table. "Cause I have. Man, I hate nightmares."

"I haven't been having nightmares, B.O.B, I'm just…restless," Link sighed.

"Have you tried exercising before bed?" Doctor Cockroach asked.

"Yeah, I've tried but it doesn't help. Neither does swimming. I don't know, maybe it's just a passing thing."

"You look like you haven't slept in days," Susan murmured sympathetically.

"I haven't."

"Do you want to take something?" Doctor Cockroach asked. "I can whip up something in a jiffy."

"No thank you, Doc, I don't like pills. Besides, I always like to be alert," Link explained, trying to stifle a yawn.

"You should try to get some sleep now," Susan said.

"Nah, I can't sleep in the day," Link said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "And who knows, Monger might actually need us today."

"Listen up, monsters!" Monger's voice boomed as he flew into the room, right on queue. "Satellite's just picked up an extraterrestrial life form not far from here. I want you to go and check it out."

"Finally, some action," Link grinned, jumping to his feet.

As Link followed his friends towards the transport bay, he felt a tendril of apprehension run down his spine. It was the same feeling he felt each night when he couldn't sleep- a warning that something was about to happen.

Link tried to push the feeling aside. He was glad that they were finally going to have some action; he just hoped that whatever this was, it wouldn't lead to Earth's extinction.

* * *

Link had forgotten how much he missed the outdoors. He forgot how much he had missed the clear blue sky above his head, the warm desert sun on his shoulders and the cool wind on his fins. He forgot how he missed the golden desert sand beneath his feet, the steep cliffs and the sparse brown-green shrubbery that dotted the landscape.

"Ah, feel the wind on your antenna," Doctor Cockroach smiled, breathing in the fresh desert air.

"I do miss the outdoors," Susan agreed with a smile.

"Hey, guys, what are we looking for again?" B.O.B asked.

"A UFO, B.O.B," Doctor Cockroach replied patiently.

"Oh, right!"

"It's bound to be around here somewhere," Susan said, scanning the area. "I mean, it's not easy to hide in the desert."

"Maybe it has camouflage," Link suggested.

"Or it could be really small," Doctor Cockroach added.

"Or, it could be right over there," B.O.B said with a slightly idiotic grin, pointing a few metres away to a mound of rocks.

Sure enough, a small ship, only about the size of a car, was nestled in between the rocks, blending in to the desert scenery. It had obviously crashed, if the crushed exterior were any indicator.

"Wow…good work, B.O.B," Link said to his friend, a little shocked that the brainless blob had actually found the spaceship.

"Let's go check it out," Susan said, stepping forward. "There could still be an alien inside."

Creeping forward, the monsters approached the ship, cautious of any alien-booby-traps.

"It's a pretty small ship," Link pointed out as they got closer to the wreckage.

"Maybe it's an escape-pod," Doctor Cockroach mused.

"Oh, great, a migrating alien," Link said sarcastically. "Just what we need."

There was a sudden sound from the ruined spaceship. The monsters froze, holding their breaths in trepidation.

"What was that?" B.O.B asked, eye wide.

"I think something's still on the ship," Doctor Cockroach whispered.

"Then let's give it a hearty Earth welcome," Link growled, cracking his knuckles.

But before the monsters could move, the door of the spaceship opened, thick grey smoke pouring out from the interior. A shadowy shape stumbled through the smoke, coughing and trying to fan away the smoke.

The monsters tensed, ready for battle.

"Someone call in Monger," Link said, his eyes trained on the approaching alien figure. "Tell him we have ourselves an alien."

* * *

**Author's Note 2: **Sorry for the slow start to the story. This chapter is just an introduction, so hopefully you will find the next chapter to be a bit more interesting and eventful. I'd love to hear what you think so far, and if I am doing an accurate portrayal.

Thank you for reading, I hope to update soon,

~Cat


	2. Chapter 2 Sin

**Insidious**

**Summary:** "Something big is coming, monsters, and you are smack-dab in the middle of it..."  
When an alien crash-lands on Earth, everyone is surprised to find that his mission is peaceful. Though not everyone believes this, especially when the monsters accidentally overhear his insidious plans…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Monsters vs. Aliens. _I do not claim that I own it or any rights. The characters belong to _DreamWorks. _I am only using them for non-profit, Fanfiction writing.

**Author's Notes: **My creative juices are starting to flow once more! I have started re-writing the plots for my very old story, **Nightmare in Modesto**, and it is coming along nicely. I have most of the plots worked out for this story, and hope to start writing the next chapter shortly. I hope this chapter proves to be a little more interesting than the first. If you have any questions/ comments please feel free to PM me or leave a review.

Enjoy,

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Sin**

The monsters waited with baited breath as the shadowy figure of the alien stumbled closer, coughing from the waves of smoke still pouring out of the ruined ship.

"What a landing," the alien said in surprisingly good English, emerging from the shadows. The alien was rather human-like in appearance. Tall and slender, the alien had smooth, light red skin. Short black hair covered its head, and a pair of astonishing yellow eyes stared back at the monsters.

"Ah, who are you?" Susan asked, bending down to get a better look at the alien.

"Oh, where are my manners. My name is Sinatra, but everyone calls me Sin."

"Yeah, hi, Sin, what are you doing on our planet?" Link asked with a slight growl, taking a step toward the alien.

"Minor technical failure," Sin replied with a blush which wasn't very noticeable under his already rosy skin. "I mean, I usually don't like to crash-land on strange planets but, we can't always get what we want."

"So, you're not here to destroy the earth and take over humanity?" Susan asked.

"Oh, gosh no, this was all completely accidental," Sin assured her.

"Sorry if we don't believe you, Sin," Link said. "But we tend not to believe aliens. Not very trustworthy creatures."

"Ah, does this have something to do with Gallaxhar?"

"Wait, how do you know about Gallaxhar?" Doctor Cockroach asked suspiciously.

"Where I'm from, _everyone _has heard about Gallaxhar," Sin said with a roll of his eyes. "He's the laughing stock of the galaxy."

"So, this is the alien," General Monger spoke up, approaching the monsters, a group of armed soldiers behind him.

"You were expecting me?" Sin asked wearily, eyeing the General up and down curiously.

"One of our satellites picked up your spacecraft," Monger said, his eyes narrowed. "We like to make sure that the issue is...contained."

"Oh, don't worry, I'm not here to enslave you if that's what you think," Sin assured him. "It was an accidental crash."

"Oh, an _accidental crash, _huh?" Monger asked with a raised eyebrow. "We don't get many of those here on Earth."

"Well, you see, I was running away from Rebels; aliens on my planet who fight our legal system. Real nasty fellows. Anyway, they pinpointed me, as I have a job on the council. They thought they could get rid of me. I was forced to flee my home planet with them in hot pursuit. A small asteroid nicked the back of my ship, causing the engines to die. That's when I crashed," Sin explained.

"And you just expect us to believe that?" Link asked incredulously, folding his arms across his chest.

"Well, yeah," Sin said. "It's the truth."

"Right..."

"Look, I just want to fix my ship, and then I'll leave, I promise."

"Listen, Sin," Monger started, rubbing his aching temples, "Earth has had alien trouble before, and we're not too keen to have it again. And we can't just trust an alien on our planet, no matter how peaceful you say you are. If you need to fix your ship, you will do so back at our military base where we can keep an eye on you. Is that understood?"

"I don't have a problem with that," Sin smiled.

"Wait, wait, wait, you're going to bring back an _alien?_" Link asked in confusion and shock.

"It's either that or kill it on the spot," Monger replied, which made Sin tense up in apprehension. "Frankly I think having an alien stay with us will be beneficial. We might learn a thing or two."

* * *

Link couldn't ignore the apprehension he felt squeezing his chest. Everything inside of him was screaming that bringing this alien back to their home was a bad idea. He knew that his friends shared the same worry- they knew more than anyone not to trust an alien, and the consequences of one coming to Earth.

Sin seemed quite happy and obliging to come back to the base. Monger had agreed that he could fix his ship as long as he was under twenty four hour security, which Sin didn't seem to have a problem with.

"Monsters, show Sin to his room," Monger ordered when they returned back to base. "I need to make a few phone calls."

"So, you have the pleasure of knowing my name, but I do not have the pleasure of knowing yours," Sin spoke up when Monger disappeared down the hall, a friendly smile on his face.

The monsters shared a glance, not entirely sure if they wanted to tell the alien their names.

"I'm Susan, this is Doctor Cockroach," Susan finally spoke up, gesturing at herself and then Doc. "And this is Link and B.O.B."

"Nice to meet you all officially," Sin grinned. "I've never met any monsters before. It's quite fascinating."

"Ah, likewise," Susan said, not really knowing what to say.

"Well, this is your room," Doctor Cockroach said, gesturing to the empty room on the right in the hallway. "If you, ah, need anything I'm sure one of the guards can help you."

"Thanks a lot," Sin smiled. "I guess I'll be seeing you monsters later."

"Yeah, maybe," Link said awkwardly, turning around and leading the way back into the living area.

"Well, that was a strange, yet eventful day," Susan said when they were alone.

"Is Monger crazy?" Link asked, unable to contain himself. "I mean, bringing an alien back here, really?"

"Well we couldn't just kill him in cold blood," Doctor Cockroach pointed out.

"Why not? Gallaxhar was going to do that to us," Link shot back.

"True, but we are not like Gallaxhar," Doctor Cockroach said. "Besides, Sin might actually be telling the truth."

"I doubt that," Link scoffed. "If there's one thing I've learned about aliens, it's not to trust them."

"I know it's difficult," Susan said, "but the alien, I mean Sin, is on our planet, in the finest military base in the world. He won't escape our attention- he'll always be under our watch."

"I know, I just don't like it," Link mumbled. "There's something off about him."

"It's so weird, how human he looks," Susan agreed.

"I'm sure everything will work out just fine," Doctor Cockroach said, trying to reassure his friends.

"Famous last words, Doc," Link muttered with a roll of his eyes.

He had a feeling that he wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight.

* * *

**Author's Notes 2: **I hope that this chapter proved to be a little more interesting to read. I'd love to hear what you readers think about Sin :)

More to come soon, if you have any questions/thoughts, please feel free to leave a review or PM me,

~Cat


End file.
